One Last Time
by LandofShadows
Summary: An old, dying Elliot revisits the 16th Precinct one last time...


**Title: **One Last Time

**Disclaimer: **I don't SVU or any of its characters.

**a/n:** This is set sometimes in the future...Please R&R. It's been a while since I've written anything good.

* * *

Elliot Stabler, once a proud Captain in the NYPD, leaned on his cane as he made his way up the crumbling concrete steps in front of what used to be the 16th precinct. It's original purpose long-forgotten by the inhabitants of the surrounding neighborhood, the windows and doors had been boarded up and graffiti now covered the wood. He turned to his son, Richard, and slightly nodded his head. 

Reaching in a small shopping bag, Richard pulled out a hammer and began to pry out the nails covering the door. It had been his father's last wish to see this place before he died. Elliot had been diagnosed with lung cancer and did not have much longer to live.

The board was quickly removed and Elliot reached out and placed his hand on the doorknob that fit so well in his hand. As they walked into the musty, cobweb-filled bullpen, tears filled his eyes as memories flooded back to him. He made his way slowly over to the wall of lockers on the opposite side of the room, his cane thumping on the creaky floorboards.

He reached out and dusted off the front of the lockers, revealing the nameplates that read, "Captain Elliot Stabler," and "Detective Olivia Benson." A lone tear ran down his cheek as he remembered the day they closed up this building. It was not even two weeks after Liv had been shot on the job. Elliot had been a captain for a good six weeks when that had happened. He was 53 at the time.

Richard crept gently up behind him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Elliot turned to face him, but quickly turned back to the lockers. He reached towards his lock, suddenly recalling the combination he had been given on his first day as a young, cocky detective.

He turned to the lock and found that it still opened. The inside was empty, save for a small piece of paper. Without even opening it, Elliot recalled its exact words.

_Elliot-_

_Thank you, for being the best partner anyone could have asked for. Congratulations on your promotion._

_-Olivia_

Taking the letter from his locker and placing it in the pocket of his sweater, he made his way into the squad room. Ghosts of his old friends and partners filled the room as he remembered each and every case he had worked. He closed his eyes and imagined the room as it once had been. Memories flooded back to him-parties, cases, those never-ending night shifts he had to work when he pulled the short straw.

He sat down at what used to be his desk and carefully wiped the dust off it. He looked across at the eternally empty chair that was exactly in the spot Olivia had left it before she rushed out to catch their suspect.

He once again closed his eyes and reminisced about the old days. He could even hear Munch prattling on about little black helicopters, and Olivia busying herself with her mother's case. He could smell the horrible coffee brewing in the pot, and he could see Cragen on the phone with the press, giving them just enough information about a case to keep them happy.

Struggling to stand up, Richard offered his support as he rose from his chair. He walked into the interrogation room, chuckling slightly, remembering the number of perps he had slammed up against the wall. The small, uncomfortable chair and hard table remained in the center of the room.

Past cases came back to him and he made a painful face, remembering every gruesome detail of every horrid case. He had caught so many perps, but he had also let many cases go cold, and that was the one thing that had always haunted him.

"Dad," Richard said quietly, coming up behind him, "you've upset yourself. Maybe we should go now."

Elliot silently nodded, and turned to leave the room. He sighed as he took one more look around at the still, empty squad room. He stopped by Liv's desk one last time and ran his fingers through the dust that had accumulated there over the years. Tears streamed down his face as he thought about her.

He turned slowly and exited the building, leaving her desk glistening with his tears.

**The End...**


End file.
